Sword of Phantasia Wiki:Gear
__TOC__ 'Gear' There are 2 kinds of Gear: *'Weapons' have Physical Attack (PA) and Magical Attack (MA) values. *'Armor '''has Physical Defense (PD) and Magical Defense (MD) values. Physical Attack (PA) *A value expressing the weapon's performance in Physical Attacks. The higher the value, the bigger the damage dealt to the enemy. Magical Attack (MA) *A value expressing the weapon's performance in Magical Attacks. The higher the value, the bigger the damage dealt to the enemy. Physical Defense (PD) *A value expressinf the armor's resistance to Physical Attacks. The higher this value, the less you are affected by the opponent's Physical Attacks. Magical Defense (MD) *A value expressing the armor's resistance to Magical Attacks. The higher this value, the less you are affected by the opponent's Magical Attacks. There are also pieces of Gear with additional special effects such as Fire, Holy, etc. 'What is Rarity? (pic) Each piece of Gear falls into one of 7 ranks depending on how difficult it is to find. The ranks are: '''N > HN > R > HR > SR > UR > LR Rarer pieces of Gear will be more powerful. 'How do I get Gear?' You can get more Gear in several ways: *Find while Questing *From Loot Chests *Loot from Bosses in Battles and Raids *Event Rewards *By Inviting a friend Space in your Inventory is limited, so use unnecessary Items to upgrade and refine the Gear you do use. 'Equipping Gear' It is possible to equip up to 10 weapons and 10 pieces of armor from your Inventory, provided you have the Capacity for their Costs. Your Gear allows you to increase your Stats. 'Changing your Avatar' You can change your Avatar's look by equipping different pieces of gear. You can also change parts of your Avatar, like Primary Weapon, Secondary Weapon, Head, or Body. Depending on your Primary Weapon, it may not be possible to equip a Secondary Weapon. There are separate pieces of Gear for male and female characters. It is also possible to equip the Items only to be displayed on your Avatar. Display Items will not influence your Stats. 'Upgrading' To upgrade a piece of Gear, pick one to be the Base and the others to be the Materials. This will combine them to raise the Level of the Base. Items used as Materials are destroyed in the process, so choose carefully. Also, upgrading costs a certain amount of Gold. 'Refining' Refining makes an Item advance to a more potent form. To refine an Item, you need other Items with the same name. You cannot refine an Item with different types of Items. After Refining, this Item's Level and Experience Points are reset to its initial state, so be careful. Also, Refining costs a certain amount of Gold. 'Selling' You can earn Gold by selling Gear that you don't need. You can sell any number of Items. It is impossible to retrieve an Item once it has been sold, so be careful. 'LR (Legendary Rare)' LR (Legendary Rare) Items are the rarest Items in Sword of Phantasia. Each named LR Item in the game is one of a kind! It is possible to find them by unlocking Mysterious Loot Chests with Mysterious Keys, which can be won in a Battle or through events.